


Alpine Aster

by murdergatsby



Series: Flufftober 2018 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, Implied Bottom Peter, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Attempted Emotional Abuse, Noah is Changing Peter, Peter Hale-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: Noah gets Peter flowers after their date, and it throws Peter all kinds of off.





	Alpine Aster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutepoison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutepoison/gifts).



> Hello, y'all. I'm doing flufftober this month.  
> [(more info + upcoming prompt list in series description )](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1148888)
> 
> Today's prompt was _flowers_. Alpine aster is a type of flower that symbolizes love and patience.

Peter had convinced himself that it was just something to do; that _he_ was just something to do. When he gave Noah Stilinski his number, when he conveniently showed up where he already knew the man would be, and when he called him late at night _just to talk_ \- it was all part of a game. He liked knowing the ways he could bend people with nothing but the bright of his smile and the bat of his eyes- a soft touch to the chest, or hand, or face. Getting people to fall under him along with the smallest of his efforts felt akin to ownership and he revelled in it.

 _That’s all this was_ . He reminded himself. _This is all it’s supposed to be._

Peter knew Noah as a soft man. He was a good father, a good friend, and a good sheriff. Noah was handsome too, and surface level appreciation came easy; flirting, came easy. However, Peter hadn’t expected Noah to be quite as _strong_ as he had since proved to be.

Noah was a widower who still wore his wedding ring. Peter didn’t expect Noah to expect _him_ . He didn’t expect the way Noah adapted to his intrusions, without so much as a hiccup in his heartbeat, as if he were well practiced. When Peter stalked him at work, and the at the store, and wherever else he caught wind of Noah being- Noah just rolled with it. He often beat Peter to the punch with a dry, albeit amused, “ _funny seeing you here_ ” upon seeing him in those places. He always smiled, and eventually took to winking too. It was like he _knew_ what Peter’s game was, and had decided that he wasn’t going to make it easy on him.

At first, that turned Peter off. He didn’t _want_ to fight for it. He _wanted_ to be _given it_ . He wanted Noah on his knees and begging, and falling apart at the seams without Peter in his life- but, one day Noah hit him with a “ _C’mon. I thought we had something here._ ” after Peter had dismissed him- after he left him alone for a few days. The comment made his own heart race, and it made him smile in the moment; Peter realized the _fight_ for this might be just the fun he felt he was missing in life.

Knowing that Noah wasn’t going to fall into him all that easily- knowing that it was going to take more than _a soft touch to the chest, or hand, or face_ before Noah was going to be filling the shapes Peter wanted him to- had him forced to restructure his _entire_ approach. He had to start from scratch. Knowing that it was going to take a good amount of effort to break Noah- effort he hadn’t manifested in this way in a _long_ time- excited him in ways he wasn’t fully familiar with.

Still, _this was just something to pass the time._ He repeated in his head. _It was never meant to be anything more than that._

Noah was _resilient_ to say the least. He was bold, and playful, and _just_ as stubborn as Peter was. He was just as clever, too. Peter would play his usual cards, and Noah would toss them right back in his face. Peter would say something suggestive to try to get a rise from Noah- tripping him up- and Noah would slip right past _suggestion_ and straight into dirty talk.

 _And he was filthy_ . _Unapologetically filthy._

Peter didn’t expect to feel the way he did when Noah started to gain the upperhand on their relationship, but he found himself welcoming it. Noah would only give him what he wanted when he went ahead and took a step back. Peter had never had that before; he was always the one that had the _thing_ other’s wanted. The specific way Noah made Peter fight for his affections, and his attention, made _Peter_ feel like _he_ was on his knees and begging.

It wasn’t something anyone could have told him that he’d enjoy- but he did. He didn’t expect to _like_ Noah as much as he had grown to- but, he did. Noah had really had been a fun element in Peter’s life for the last few months.

_But that’s all this is, Peter. It’s just fun._

They had been on several things that Noah might consider dates; flirtatious meals in public, one show, and one game. It had taken them ages to even get _there_ but, their last date had ended in what Peter typically considered his victory.

Noah had taken him out, and taken him to his home. Peter had spent the night, and snuck away in the very early morning.

They had messed around before- over the phone, once in a public restroom, and more than once in other questionable locations- but this time Noah took Peter _home_ . He let him into his life, let him into his bed, and let him fall asleep in a wrap of his sheets. Peter, as far as he was concerned, _had won_ the battle he’d set out on. Now, started the part of the game where Peter _stopped_ showing up where he wasn’t invited, and where he _stopped_ calling to ask Noah what he was up to when the answer could only be _no good_.

It should have felt like a victory- it should have- but, it didn’t.

It should have felt like the end of the road, the final chapter in this portion of his life- but, it didn’t.

On Peter’s doormat, Noah had left a bouquet of flowers. They were blue, and the note he left with them said “ _like your eyes_ .” Peter had been staring at them now for what felt like 30 whole minutes, just thinking. He thought about Noah’s lips on his skin, and the way Noah laughed out his nose when Peter _really got him_ . He thought about Noah asking him _“What’s in it for me?”_ before pressuring him up against a wall, and about the way his sweat smelled on him just _hours_ ago- when he was still sleeping. He thought about how his choice of sneaking off in the morning hadn’t upset Noah, too, and how it hadn’t caused him to reach out in any way other than _this._

_He brought me flowers._

Peter had never felt this way before. The ricochet of his brain from the sex they had, to the way Noah _made him feel_ was exhausting.

_Is this love?_

 

“Nah.”

 

Peter reached down to pick up the bouquet, half hazardously, and breezed over the the threshold of his apartment in search for a vase to put them in.


End file.
